scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Conductor’s Adventures of Northern Exposure
Main Characters: Double D, Nazz, Mac, Frankie Foster, Ms. Keane, Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, Dexter, and Dee-Dee Contentsshow Cast The Conductors of Shining Time Station # Mr. Conductor 1 (George Carlin) # Mr. Conductor 2 (Alec Baldwin) # Mr. Conductor 3 (Michael Brandon) Ed, Edd, N, Eddy # Double D (Sam Vincent) # Nazz (Erin Fitzgerald) Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends # Mac (Sean Marquette) # Frankie Foster (Grey Delisle) The Powerpuff Girls # Blossom (Amanda Leighton) # Bubbles (Kristen Li) # Buttercup (Natalie Palamides) # Ms. Keane (Jennifer Hale) # Professor Utonium (Tom Kane) Dexter's Laboratory Edit # Dexter (Candi Milo) # Dee-Dee (Kat Cressida) “Pilot” Thomas Stories: Percy's Ghostly Trick,Thomas, Percy and The Dragon, Diesel's Devious Deed, No Joke For James, Old Iron, Edward's Exploit, and Double Trouble Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Brains, Know-How, Native Intelligence” Thomas Stories: Gordon and The Famous Visitor, Donald and Douglas, The Deputation, Trust Thomas, Whistles and Sneezes, James In A Mess, and The Trouble With Mud Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Soapy Sanderson” Thomas Stories: Percy Proves A Point, Thomas and Bertie's Great Race, Thomas Saves The Day, Down The Mine, Bertie's Chase, Percy's Promise, and Woolly Bear Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Dreams, Schemes, and Putting Greens” Thomas Stories: Henry's Forest, Pop Goes The Diesel, Diesel Does It Again, Thomas Comes To Breakfast, Thomas Gets Bumped, Percy and The Signal, and A Big Day For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “The Russian Flu” Thomas Stories: Thomas, Percy and The Mail Train, The Diseasel, Donald's Duck, Thomas Goes Fishing, A Scarf For Percy, Mavis, and Toby's Tightrope Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Sex Lies, and Tapes” Thomas Stories: All At Sea, Percy, James and The Fruitful Day, Bulgy, James Goes Buzz Buzz, Thomas Stories: Tenders and Turntables, Trouble In The Shed, & A New Friend For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “A Kodiak Moment” Thomas Stories: Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure, Thomas and The Conductor, A Cow On The Line, A Close Shave For Duck, Thomas Story: Percy Takes The Plunge, Heroes, and Gordon Takes A Dip Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Aurora Borealis: A Fairy Tale for Grown-Ups” Thomas Stories: Escape!, Thomas Gets Tricked, Oliver Owns Up, Tender Engines, Wrong Road, Percy Runs Away, and Come Out Henry Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Goodbye to All That” Thomas Stories: Henry To The Rescue, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, One Good Turn, Better Late Than Never, James Learns A Lesson, and Foolish Freight Cars Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “The Big Kiss” Thomas Song: Thomas’ Anthem Thomas Stories: Time For Trouble, Trouble For Thomas, Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party, Duck Takes Charge, Toby The Tram Engine, and Thomas Breaks The Rules Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “All Is Vanity” Thomas Stories: Rusty To The Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Granpuff and Sleeping Beauty, Toad Stands By, Thomas and The Special Letter, Thomas Meets The Queen, and Special Attraction Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “What I Did For Love” Thomas Stories: Bulls Eyes, Train Stops Play, Percy's Ghostly Trick, Thomas, Percy and The Dragon, and Special Funnel Thomas Song: Really Useful Engine Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Spring Break” Thomas Stories: Four Little Engines, Trouble For Thomas, Toad Stands By, Thomas Saves The Day, and Rusty Helps Peter Sam Thomas Song: Toby Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “War and Peace” Thomas Stories: Thomas, Percy and The Mail Train, Mind That Bike, Home At Last, Rock N Roll, and Thomas and The Special Letter Thomas Song: The Island Song Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Slow Dance” Thomas Stories: A Bad Day For Sir Handel, Steam Roller, Old Iron, Double Trouble, and Bowled Out Song: Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “The Bumpy Road to Love” Thomas Stories: Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine, Bertie's Chase, Peter Sam and The Refreshment Lady, and You Can't Win Thomas Song: Gone Fishing Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Double Shock” Thomas Stories: Come Out Henry, Fish, Whistles and Sneezes, Henry and The Elephant, and Bulldog Thomas Song: Let's Have A Race Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Only You” Thomas Stories: The Runaway, Wrong Road, Rusty To The Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Edward Helps Out, Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party, and Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Oy, Wilderness” Thomas Stories: Henry and The Elephant, Toby The Tram Engine, Thomas Breaks The Rules, Home At Last, Rock N Roll, Saved From Scrap, and A New Friend For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Animals R Us” Thomas Stories: Donald and Douglas, The Deputation, Train Stops Play, Bowled Out, James In A Mess, Percy's Predicament, and Thomas Saves The Day Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Jules et Joel” Thomas Stories: Down The Mine, Terence The Tractor, The Trouble With Mud, Escape!, Oliver Owns Up, Trouble For Thomas, and Percy Takes The Plunge Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “The Body in Question” Thomas Stories: Old Iron, Edward's Exploit, A Bad Day For Sir Handel, Rusty Helps Peter Sam, Whistles and Sneezes, Duck Takes Charge, and A Big Day For Thomas Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Roots” Thomas Stories: Special Funnel, James Learns A Lesson, Foolish Freight Cars, Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Thomas' Christmas Party, and Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “A Hunting We Will Go” Thomas Stories: Haunted Henry, Duncan Gets Spooked, Steam Roller, Bye George!, Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine, and Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) Thomas Song: Night Train Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Get Real” Thomas Stories: Toby's Discovery, A Big Surprise For Percy, Busy Going Backwards, Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, Thomas and The Rumours, and Oliver's Find Thomas Song: Accidents Will Happen Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin “Seoul Mates” Thomas Stories: James and The Trouble With Trees, Something In The Air, Double Trouble, Double Teething Troubles, A Proud Day For James, Time For Trouble, and Percy Proves A Point Thomas Song: Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Dateline: Cicely” Thomas Stories: Gordon and The Gremlin, Put Upon Percy, Stepney Gets Lost, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Happy Ever After, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday Thomas Song: It's Great To Be An Engine Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin “Our Tribe” Thomas Stories: Baa!, Gordon and The Famous Visitor, A Better View For Gordon, One Good Turn, Heroes, Toby and The Flood, and Rusty and The Boulder Song: The Snow Song Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin "Things Become Extinct" Thomas Stories: Horrid Lorry, Stepney Gets Lost, No Joke For James, Busy Going Backwards, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, and Daisy Thomas Song: Donald's Duck Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin "Burning Down the House" Thomas Stories: The Trouble With Mud, A Close Shave For Duck, Tender Engines, A Cow On The Line, The Diseasel, Henry's Forest, and Percy's Ghostly Trick Thomas Song: Sir Topham Hatt Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin "Democracy in America" Thomas Stories: Four Little Engines, Thomas and The Conductor, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, Mavis, Pop Goes The Diesel, Something In The Air, and Saved From Scrap Thomas Song: Come For The Ride Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin "Three Amigos" Thomas Stories: A New Friend For Thomas, The Runaway, Wrong Road, Donald's Duck, Terence The Tractor, Old Iron, and Edward's Exploit Thomas Song: Harold The Helicopter Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin "Lost and Found" Thomas Stories: Thomas Gets Tricked, Percy & The Signal, Snow, Toby’s Discovery, Gordon Takes A Dip, and James Goes Buzz Buzz Thomas Song: Percy’s Seaside Trip Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin "My Mother, My Sister" Thomas Stories: Thomas and The Rumours, Oliver's Find, Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Big Surprise For Percy, Busy Going Backwards, James and The Trouble With Trees, and Something In The Air Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin "Wake Up Call" Thomas Stories: Twin Trouble, Buffer Bother, James Learns A Lesson, Foolish Freight Cars, Percy Takes The Plunge, and The Fogman Thomas Song: James The Really Splendid Engine Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin "It Happened in Juneau" Thomas Stories: Thomas, Percy & The Squeak, Gordon Takes A Tumble, Dunkin’ Duncan, Middle Engine, A Bad Day For Harold, Jack Frost, and Faulty Whistles Thomas Song: Little Engines Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin "Our Wedding" Thomas Stories: Jack Jumps In, A Friend In Need, Donald & Douglas, The Deputation, Percy’s Predicament, Percy & The Haunted Mine, and No Sleep For Cranky Thomas Song: Down By The Docks Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin "Cicely" Thomas Stories: Edward The Really Useful Engine, Percy’s Chocolate Crunch, James & The Red Balloon, Harvey To The Rescue, Elizabeth The Vintage Quarry Truck, The World’s Strongest Engine, and Thomas & The Jet Engine Thomas Song: Winter Wonderland Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin "Northwest Passages" Thomas Stories: Bertie’s Chase, Percy’s Promise, Toby Had A Little Lamb, Rusty Saves The Day, Percy Proves A Point, Gordon & The Gremlins, and Henry’s Special Coal Thomas Stories: Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo! Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “The Final Frontier” Thomas Stories: The Flying Kipper, Thomas & The Rumors, Oliver’s Find, Better Late Than Never, All At Sea, Snow, and It’s Only Snow Thomas Song: Never, Never, Never Give Up Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Midnight Sun” Thomas Stories: Rheneas and The Roller Coaster and The Runaway Elephant, James and The Queen of Sodor, Gordon and Spencer, The Old Bridge, The Grand Opening, and Percy Gets It Right Thomas Song: Five New Engines In The Shed Thomas Stories narrated by Michael Brandon “Nothing’s Perfect” Thomas Stories: Snow Engine, What's The Matter With Henry?, Toby's Windmill, Bill, Ben and Fergus, Fergus Breaks The Rules, Harold and The Flying Horse and Hooray For Thomas Thomas Song: The Red Balloon Thomas Stories narrated by Michael Brandon “Heroes” Thomas Stories: Bulgy, Bulgy Rides Again, Peter Sam and The Refreshment Lady, The Refreshment Lady's Stand, Salty's Secret, Salty's Stormy Tale, and Trust Thomas Thomas Songs: There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin & Michael Brandon “On Your Own” Thomas Stories: Trusty Rusty, The Spotless Record, Something Fishy, Bad Day At Castle Loch, Peace and Quiet, Edward's Brass Band and Best Dressed Engine Thomas Song: Troublesome Trucks Thomas Stories narrated by Michael Brandon “Blowing Bubbles” Thomas Stories: Bowled Out, The Fogman, Thomas, Percy & The Squeak, Toad Stands By, Thomas & The Special Letter, Emily's New Coaches, and Not So Hasty Cakes Thomas: Salty Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, & Michael Brandon “The Bad Seed” Thomas Stories: Thomas & Stepney, Better Late Than Never, Twin Trouble, Edward The Really Useful Engine, Come Out, Henry, Henry To The Rescue, and No Joke For James Thomas Song: The Whistle Song Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Thanksgiving” Thomas Stories: Buffer Bother, James & The Trouble With Trees, Something In The Air, Oliver’s Find, Toby’s Discovery, Percy & The Haunted Mine, and A Better View For Gordon Thomas Stories narrated by Alec Baldwin “Do The Right Thing” Thomas Stories: A Bad Day For Harold, James Goes Buzz Buzz, Harvey To The Rescue, A Cow On The Line, Thomas Goes Fishing, The World’s Strongest Engine, and Edward Helps Out Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin “Crime and Punishment” Thomas Stories: Edward, Trevor & The Really Useful Party, Henry’s Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, Gordon & The Famous Visitor, Tender Engines, Old Iron, and Edward’s Exploit Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin “Let’s Dance” Thomas Stories: Percy Runs Away, Percy, James & The Fruitful Day, Daisy, Thomas & The Jet Engine, Bulls Eyes and Fish Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin "Tranquility Base (Our Town)" Thomas Stories: Toby The Tram Engine, Thomas Breaks The Rules, The Runaway, Wrong Road, Thomas Saves The Day, Down The Mine, Donald & Douglas, and The Deputation Thomas Stories narrated by George Carlin Category:NatureRules1 Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Pikachufreak Category:Shining Time Station Category:Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends